Broken: My Inner Demons
by Tsuike Novaus
Summary: The world has just begun to recover from a disaster humanity has caused. In the wake of the New Hero project, a mysterious being begins to destroy the planet. Who will put an end to the menace, and how?


Prologue

The New Hero Project.

One year ago, the earth faced the destruction as the military's project was unleashed, condemning the very population that they had sworn to protect. However, the earth was saved, and humanity believed that the healing could finally begin.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

It is 3:00 in the morning. The city lays in ruins, lit by the fires that are steadily consuming it. A giant figure stood ten feet, bound in unnatural muscles. Staring at the rings of the planet that seemed to show a pathway to the stars, his facial expression displayed that he was lost in thought. Suddenly, he turned in the direction of the sky the moon would be at in reference to the time that it was. The ringed satellite was not there. "Destruction was all around him. The ruins of the former city were unbelievably quiet. Only the sound of crackling flames could be heard.

One man struggles to crawl his way towards the figure. "Why! Why did you do this? Why did you show up?!"

The huge form just stood there.

"Why do you continue to show up? What is your purpose?"

The huge form began to walk off.

"What is your problem? "

The form stopped, and turned to face the man.

"You know, "he'll" come back and stop you."

The form shook his head. "THERE SHALL BE NO SALVATION FOR YOU. YOUR SO-CALLED "NEW HERO" PROJECT MADE HIM LEAVE THIS PLANET FOR GOOD. YOU HAVE DOOMED YOURSELVES." A woman moaned in pain a little distance behind the man. Unseen, he directed energy toward the flames making their way to her. "YOU SHOULD TEND TO YOUR WOUNDED." The form then turned, and continued to walk away.

Shouting troops could be heard in the distance, in the direction the huge form was headed. "Kill the monster!" "We'll get him this time!"These threats did not deter the form from his path, nor did it slow him down.

The once quiet sounds of crackling fires is replaced by gunfire, explosions, and screaming troops...

BROKENDREAMSBROKENLIVESBROKENHEARTSBROKENBONDSBROKENLIMITS

The next morning...

"Another city was destroyed today. The mysterious monster has the military on full alert. Yet, no matter what the military throws at it, it doesn't stop. There are, surprisingly, no casualties caused by the monster. Some are theorizing that this monster is a failure, a product of the Project. Authorities respond that this is, and I quote, "Unfounded speculation and that the government is in no way involved in the monsters appearance. However, we would like to assure everyone to stay calm and that the situation is under control." In other news, the Senate's vote for the President's involvement in the Project is today, it being one full year since the end of that disastrous weapon. Many are surprised that he has not resigned, making it possible to have the first presidential impeachment."

Brandon yawned. "Ugh, politics." He glanced at his alarm clock. 8:13. "crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I'm gonna be late for class!" He threw off his blankets and jumped off his bed. Throwing the various clothes around on the floor, he found the jeans he wanted to wear, and threw them on. Still not wearing a shirt, he said, "I wonder why the stupid thing didn't go off?" He moved a couple of steps back toward his bed and alarm clock, and turned the alarm clock on it's side. Instead of alarm, the tab had been moved to radio. "That's why I heard the news!" He exclaimed.

He randomly reached into his dresser, and pulled out a shirt. It was a black polo with blue stripes on the collar. "Nope, I can never wear this again." He took the time to refold it neatly, and then put it back in the dresser. He then pulled out another shirt, and ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

He went back into his room afterwards, and reached into the ugly blue bowl on top of his dresser, pulling out his wallet and keys. Hearing the news again, he decided to pay attention. "...Also, scientists have confirmed that the rings that the Earth and moon have gained will not affect the gravity of the earth. There may be minor signal interference, but not major. We have Professor I.A. Hinson here with us today. Professor Hinson has not only been studying the rings affects on the earth, but has also been analyzing the technology and research of the New Hero Project..."

Hearing the name of that project sent him back to the day he came face to face with the so-called defense project. He could still remember seeing the body of the project come hurtling down, landing in front of him, seeing it's smiling face as it focused on him, moving two inches away from his face. The two words it said before being yanked back into space still haunted his memory. "The irony..."

Brandon lingered for a second, wondering what that monster meant by those words. He then shook his head violently, as to clear some unpleasant thought out of his head. "I don't have time for this! I'm going to be late!" He ran out the room, and took a leap of faith down the flight of stairs, and ran out the door. Back in his room, the news continued, "Downtown has been closed due to damage caused by the skirmish between the military and the monster. All colleges and offices downtown have been closed.


End file.
